vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Taz
Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, at least High 4-C '''at his peak '''Name: Theodor Origin: Looney Tunes Gender: Male Age: Over 40 years old Classification: Tazmanian Devil, Cartoon Character Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammerspace (Can pull objects out of nowhere and hide behind timmbers thinner than himself), Plot Manipulation (Can eat part of the comic he's in. Sneezes hard enough to send Daffy flying through comic panels. Even when smashed by many rocks and in a note he could escape the cartoon and become the animator in Taz. Stopped Sylverster from ending the story early. Ended the cartoon twice. ), Regeneration (Mid-High), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 7 & 8, As a toon he should stay young as long as people laugh at him. Doesn't feel pain when he has body parts removed from him, could still move after spliting himself to pieces. Can take the role of the Ghost of the Future Chrismas), 4th Wall Awareness (Mr.Thickley threatened the audience that Taz would come out and eat them, Taz can hear the narrator and while on a phone call can see what's on the othe side of the screen and grab it), Enhanced Senses, Spin Dash (Can spin his whole body or specific body parts like a tornado. Can spin fast fast enough to move on air/water and create a massive whirlpool while underwater), Can wipe himself out of excistance, Resistance to Extreme Temperature (Was dragged to Hell by a magma like hand and later watched as Hell gets frozen), Electricity (Endured electricution many times. Was fine after being shot by mutiple lightning bolts from Thor and Odin),Sleep and Mind Control (Tranquilazers are ineffective towards him. Has resited hypnosis.), Time Manipulation (Can change night to day with his roar. Teleported himself and Daffy into the future, grabed and tossed him back at the present in Bah Humduck.), Teleportation, Duplication, Body Control (Can strech, twist and morph his arms into tentacles, has retractable claws and can deform him to avoid getting hit.), Rage Power, Extreme Hunger, Breath Attack (Has fire burp), Athleticism, Subjective Reality Attack Potency: Varies, at least Large Star level 'at his peak (Far stronger than the likes of Daffy Duck who should be superior to Plucky, Pepe Le Pew, Yosemite Sam, Elmer Fudd who could somewhat injure the Crusher, Wile.E Coyote and Road Runner who could continued their chase even as constelations. Scares most of the main cast away from his birthday party. Accidently cut part of his face.) 'Speed: Varies up to FTL (Outmonuvered both Sam and Elmer easily. The former accidently skied his way from Earth to Mars and the later was faster than the speed of dark respectely while sleepy. In Instand Replay stole, ate a piece of meat from a rope bound on tree covered by cameras from every directions without the hunters noticing), possibly higher (His speed increases when he's spinning/enraged as he quickly catched up with and outran Bugs. Can impersonate the Road Runner who casually crossed a considerable distance after a satelite laser was fired a him, before it could hit the ground), MFTL+ Combat Speed (Grabbed the Road Runner by his legs. Can react to the Kee-Wee who's faster than than Road Runner. Comperable to Bugs Bunny who can dodge lasers at close range with ease.) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Lifted a major tonnage being squished by it, Used a tree as a parasol), likely higher (Much stronger than Porky who could pull the moon with a lasso) Striking Strength: Class XTJ (Can beat up Sylvester who's strong enough to keep Taz jaws open for a bit and stay in tact after tanking multiple lighting bolts from Zeus. Tore thru the sun. Made himself cry by slapping himself in the face. Beat up Elmer, Sam and Marvin at once after taking a beating from them. Severely injured Angelo the Mighty Flea, the Crusher, Gossamer all of whom are far stronger than Bugs and Marvin) Durability: Varies, at least Large Star level '''at his peak (Unlike Daffy, Marvin and Sam ,Taz isn't fazed by most of Bugs weapons. Tanks a punch from Bugs, Survived a beating from Daffy after stealing his dollar, being smashed by a rock bigger than the solar system in the end of I'm Okay, You're Taz. More durable than Daffy who can resist the pull of a mini black hole. Can take without any issue hits from the Tazmanian She Devil and Tazmanian Tabby Cat who are comperable to him.) '''Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, higher via Toon Force Standard Equipment: Explosives, hammers, mallets, a battle plane, racing cars, a rocket any many more with hammerspace Intelligence: Various (Most of the time acts on animalistic insticts. Has worked as an office employee, tech support, even tricked Bugs twice and is a master of disguise. Great construction builder) Weaknesses: '''Can get sick if he eats too much carrots (The Bugs Bunny Show), starts agigng when people stop laughing at him, acts more stupid than Elmer, hates water besides bathing, has trouble eating gum, becomes docile when exposed to music unless its unpleasent to its ears. Is prone of being tricked and falling for bad acting/obvious disguises. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Looney Tunes Category:Tier 4 Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Spin Dash Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Body Users Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users